Vladko Tyran
'''Vladko Tyran '''is the secondary antagonist of Killzone Shadowfall and is the leader of the Helghast terrorist group known as The Black Hand. He was a zealot and mad maniac leader of the Black Hand and saw to destroy the fragile peace between the Vektans and New Helghan by the use of violence and terrorism. Background Tyran was born shortly after the teracide, a massive biological weapon that wipped out the planet of Helghan and led to the collapse of the Helghan Empire. He was considered a miricle child by Helghast propaganda due to survivng a Hosiptal collapse and eventually years later he and his foster father Kris Howl formed the Black Hand, a Helghats terrorist organization that was made up of radicals, fanatics, and former military troops who have a strong hatred of Vektans for the Helghast's defeat in the Second Extrasolar war and eventually him and his father's radical views soon turned to violence and eventually Tyran was condemned by the New Helghan government for his actions as leader of the Black Hand. It is never known how Tyran took control of the Black Hand however due to his intense radical views he either used violent force or he followed his father's footsteps. Eventually Tyran leads a terrorist attack against the Vektan Security Agency (VSA) Headquarters in West Vekta by bombing the building effectivly destroying most of the interior, killing many Shadow Marshels and civilains, taking hostages, and eventually attempted to use a hijacked train to bomb other targets but was stopped. In Chapter 5 of Killzone: Shadowfall he is seen talking to Jorhan Stahl about using a teracide weapon against the Vektans but is confronted by Lucas resulting in a knife fight and soon he escapes. Eventually he is found on Stahl's secret base on the ruins of Helghan and soon Lucas and Echo fought all of his guards until the two of them cornered Tyran demanding who to deactivate the teracide weapon made by Massar however he refused and only gave Lucas and Echo his contempt with New Helghan's talks with Vekta and was soon shot and died by Echo's hands. Personality Tyran was a radical zealot who only sought the destruction and deaths of the Vektans for the destruction of Helghan during the Second Extrasolar war and would not stop "until the streets run red with Vektan blood". Due to his insanity he uses any use of violence to kill as many Vektans as he can and tries to kill Lucas Kellan. Tyran only wanted war between Vekta and New Helghan and had a great sphere of influence in the slums of New Helghan as citizens of the slums after spotting Lucas Kellan report him in. As a terrorist Tyran used nothing more but violence as a means to start war and wanted to see all of Vekta fall to the Helghasts however after his death the Black Hand began to fell apart showing a sign of charisma that kept the organization together but presumably disbanded after his death. Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Nazis Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare